Mission Backfire
by Fantasy-Angelz
Summary: 5 ninja are sent on an s-rankmission, but somethiing goes wrong and one of them gets captured. How will they escape the clutches of... AKATSUKI!... I suck at summarys, please read though!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Umm, yeah, this is like my first story ever on here so yeah, please don't shoot me if it's bad, you can critic but just don't be mean about it please. Oh and I haven't read every single story on this sight so, if it had bits and pieces of stuff from other stories, well it wasn't on purpose.

ENJOY!

_**Key:**_

" " talking

' ' thinking also will be italicized

_Flashbacks_ are italicized

Mission backfire

It was dark and cold. Sakura lay in a grimy lay in a grimy cell, with her feet and hands bound together by even colder metal cuffs. '_Darn it, how did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be this way._'

Flashback:

"_Alright the mission is to find and capture one of the Akatsuki members. We need him to be alive for interrogation, so do not kill him." Tsunade ordered. "Got it?"_

_Five ANBU members nodded in Unison._

"_This mission will take some time and is very dangerous. So if you want to decline, I suggest you do so now, or you'll be going on the mission." The hokage informed them_

_None moved to back down._

"_Alright, you leave tomorrow morning. Good luck to you all; I wish you a safe journey. Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, your dismissed. Sakura, I would like a word with you." Tsunade sighed; it wasn't until they all had left that she spoke again. "You do know that there is a very small possibility that you will run into Sasuke Uchiha correct?"_

"_Yes, but…" Sakura was interrupted._

"_My point is if you see him, treat him like the rest of the missing ninja. Do not hesitate to kill him if the need arises. Understood?_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama."_

"_Good, then you may leave now."_

_The next day the five ANBU met at the village gate. They all wore backpacks with clothes, ninja tools, and anything of major importance to them. (ex: photo, favorite pebble, ect…)_

_After checking their equipment, hey set off into the forest to search._

"_It's been two whole weeks now; and there's still no sign of any Akatsuki members!" Kiba wined._

_Akamaru barked in agreement._

"_This is such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed "Listen Kiba, for the 50__th__ time, it's not like they're going to waltz right in front of us and let us know where they are." Kiba had repeatedly wined about how long this mission was the entire two weeks._

_Sakura snickered at the annoyed look on both their faces; while Hinata just smiled and Neji, well, just stared off into the woods._

"_Whatever, all I know is that this mission is really annoying," Kiba stated._

"_Says the annoyance that's been complaining since we left the village." Shikamaru muttered._

"_What was that?" Kiba glared at Shikamaru._

"_Nothing, nothing" Shikamaru said._

_It was true; they had been searching for the past two dreadfully long weeks. Running in and out of villages, but never was there a clue on the Akatsuki's whereabouts._

_Out of no where a Kunai flew from the trees almost hitting Kiba. If he hadn't been pushed down he would be dead. The Kunai was aimed for his heart._

"_This is the squad? They look more like a bunch of spoiled brats than ANBU." A man with blue skin stated._

"_Yes, Leader wants a captive with information about the village; so we may obtain the Kyuubi." His partner answered._

"_So then... one of these brats hold the information?" Kisame asked._

"_That's correct, her name is Sakura Haruno." Itachi said. "She is the apprentice of Tsunade; she knows the most about what's going on in the village."_

"_I see. I was just going to kill them all, but now it's all minus one." Kisame chuckled._

_Everyone was now on alert._

"_ANBU N, ANBU H, use your byakugan to scout the area." Shikamaru ordered._

_When on missions they referred to each other as ANBU and then the first letter in a persons name this way the enemy doesn't know who is who right away._

_The byakugan wielders did as they were told. Hinata was the first to spot something, but before she could utter even one word, somebody was behind her and slammed a kunai into her back. Hinata fell to the ground and in an instant she was replaced by a log._

"_Smart little brats." Kisame hissed._

_Hinata reappeared next to Sakura._

"_You ok?" Sakura asked so that only Hinata could hear._

"_Y-Yeah." Hinata responded._

_Another man popped up next to Kisame. "It'll be to much of a hassle to kill them all. So grab the girl and let's go." Itachi whispered._

"_Right." Kisame got ready to make his move._

_Shikamaru, having been close enough to hear what Itachi said, thought quickly. _'Alright, they are after a girl, only two girls in the squad, they attempted to kill one of them already, so the only logical sense is that they are after Sakura.' _"Quick; guard ANBU S!" He shouted._

_All four ANBU made a close circle around Sakura who was more than ready to fight._

_All four ANBU had tried to protect Sakura only to be slowly knocked out. First Kiba and Akamaru, then Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. Now Sakura was the only one left conscience. _

"_You choose Sakura; you can come quietly or in pieces." Kisame chuckled. _

_Itachi glared t Kisame for his poor choice of words. "What he means is come quietly and we won't have to hurt you."_

"_No I'm a Leaf ninja; you won't take me without a fight." Sakura stated, putting on a brave face._

_Itachi took a step towards her and in return Sakura took a step back. "Your scared."_

"_No I'm not…" Sakura said._

_Itachi took another few steps forward and she moved back once again. "then why do you back away from me?" Getting no response from her he continued. "A real ninja faces their fears and never shows weakness, which you show plenty of. So Why are you a ninja if you are so weak?"_

"_I'm not weak… "Sakura spat. She hated the word; everyone called her that because she was a girl. But that's not the only reason, while other girls were not picked on and called weak she was. Kids came up to her when she was little and made fun of her poor talent and big forehead, and not to mention everyone thought pink was the color for weak people; it just so happens Sakura was born with pink hair._

"_Yes you are, you're just a pathetic, weak little girl who thinks she can be a ninja." Itachi said._

"_No I'm not!" Sakura was getting very angry and started gathering chakra to her hands._

"_Don't bother girl, unless you really intend on getting your butt beaten." Kisame laughed. _

"_I believe it will be the other way around fish-face!" Sakura taunted. Kisame's sarcasm was more annoying than Itachi's mind tricks._

"_What did you call me?" Kisame's good humor was now gone._

"_I called you fish face." Sakura smirked. _

"_Little brat!" Nobody calls Kisame fish-face and gets away with it, unless they are his friend. Kisame grabbed the samehada off his back and lunged at the girl. _

_Sakura, who knew he was going to attack, dodged with ease by jumping into the air. "Tsk, to slow…"_

_Kisame too Sakura being in the air to his advantage and swung the samehada at the girl wile she was in the air, only to find a log in her place._

_Itachi just stood back and watched their fight in semi-amusement. The girl was smart he had to give her that, but she left way to many openings._

_Kisame found Sakura hiding in a tree._

_Sakura continued watching Kisame look around until he vanished. _'What? Where did he go?'

"_Over here girl." Kisame laughed. _

_The moment Sakura turned around she found her back pressed to a tree and a hand at her throat practically choking her._

"_You let your guard down kid; now look what happened. You're caught. This was too easy of a mission." Kisame laughed. Obviously he was happy he had his revenge._

_Sakura gasped for breath as she gathered chakra to her foot. Kisame, who was to busy laughing in self pride, didn't notice this until the foot met with a powerful force between the legs._

_He dropped to the ground with a thud, gasping in pain. _

_Sakura took this to her advantage and hit a pressure point on Kisame's neck, effectively knocking him out. _

_Itachi smirked. "serves him right, he was leaving more openings than she was…" Then he disappeared. _

_Sakura took a deep breath and then looked for Itachi, who somehow was missing. She heard a snap behind her and threw a kunai. Sadly there was no one there. _'Where?'

"_Looking for me?" Itachi whispered into her ear._

_Before Sakura could react Itachi's hand came down on and smaked the same pressure point that she had hit Kisame with._

_Itachi watched as the girl fell to the ground unconscience._

_End of flash back:_

And this is also the end of chapter 1… So yeah like I said this was my first story so please be a little nice if you're going to critic. I hope you liked it, tell me if you think I should continue it, and I'm open to any suggestions for things to happen in the future. And as i said before... i don't own naruto... sadly...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I enjoyed your thoughts on the story.

So yeah, like I said, thanks for the reviews and here's the 2nd chapter

**Mission Backfire**

**Chapter 2**

The cuffs on Sakura's hands were so tight that every time she attempted to move her hand, the metal would scrape against the bone, causing enough pain to stop her movements.

'_I bet this mission has become even more annoying to Kiba. Well he isn't the one chained up!_' Sakura attempted to gather chakra and surprisingly it was still there. '_Wow, these guys are really stupid_!' Gathering enough chakra to her fists/arms she pulled really hard, ignoring the pain, until the chain snapped.

Some of the metal flew and hit the wall and floor. It made such a racket that Sakura started to get a headache from it.

Gathering chakra once more she snapped the metal on her feet as well. It was hard to see in the cell but Sakura could just barely make out the slightly bleeding cuts on her wrists where the cuffs had been. Quickly healing those, she also healed the ones on her ankles.

Looking around the dark room she found the only source of light to be the area right below the door.

There was a faint noise. It soon came clearer as it came closer and closer to her cell. Someone was coming. SHe had to hide, but where is there to hide in a cell?

She looked around and found that the best place to hide was on the ceiling above the door. She made her way to the wall and climbed up it using chakra. Soon she was above the door waiting and hoping the person would just keep walking past her cell.

Soon the foot steps stopped. There was a shadow coming from the bottom of the door, telling Sakura that the person was about to come into her cell or another person's.

Sakura wished that it was someone else's cell. She wasn't ready to fight yet. Her chakra was still too low to fight off both Itachi and Kisame, **if **those were the only people yhere.

Sadly her wish was not granted, as Sakura's heart nearly stopped as she heard the jingle of keys and the knob tuning.

The door slowly opened a crack and something small and white flew in.

'_What is that?_'

The thing flew a few more feet closer to Sakura. It was a bird.

Sakura had never seen a bird like this one and let out a small gasp at how beautiful it was. She didn't see the person outside the door smirk, now knowing where she was. He did a few hand signs, all unnoticed by the konoichi.

Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts in moments. The bird flew about 2 feet from her arm and then exploded, causing Sakura to fly at the wall, smashing her elbow into it. On the way down, the same elbow hit the floor with a sickening crack. Sakura did her best to hold back the pain as she felt her elbow snap.

The man at the door chuckled a little and stepped into the cell. "So, this is the girl. Guess Itachi overestimated you, Yeah?"

Sakura glared at the man. She just met him, and he was already on her last nerve. She quickly turned her attention to her arm and healed it.

The man sighed and shrugged. "Well anyway… orry for the rough greeting, yeah? You can blame Itachi for overestimating you. I'm Diedara of the Akatsuki, yeah?" Diedara stated, "What's your name?"

"Like you need to ask…" Sakura spat while rolling her eyes. From as far as she could tell Diedara was a tall person that loved to joke around, his blonde hair that made him look girly was actually funny to Sakura. This made her think of her good friend Naruto since he to jokes around and has blonde hair, except his doesn't look girly.

"Yes, but it's polite to ask anyway, yeah?" Diedara stated once more. "Oh, and Itachi will be here soon. He just asked me to make sure you didn't run off or anything, yeah?"

Sakura just glared at him. '_And how the hell am I supposed to have run off?_'

--

Tsunade sat at her desk flipping through some papers when a certain blond boy walked in.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! I'm back!" Naruto yelled.

'_And so is my headache…_' Tsunade thought rubbing her head. "Welcome back, Naruto. I take it your mission was successful?"

"You bet!"

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yup! Now I'm going to go get some ramen!" Naruto smiled. "Do you know where Sakura is? I was hoping she would eat with me."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura's not here right now, she's on a mission."

"Oh," Naruto looked sad but quickly cheered up. "That's ok, I'll just ask when she gets back."

Suddenly the door to Tsunade's office was slammed open. Four ninja ran in panting. They all looked like they needed a big vacation sometime soon.

Not even noticing Naruto in the room, Neji yelled, "Tsunade-sama… S-Sakura's… been captured!"

Tsunade and Naruto's hearts both stopped momentarily in shock.

"W-what?" Tsunade stumbled.

"The akatsuki attacked us… it turns out that they were after Sakura, and before we knew it we were waking up to see she was gone…" Shikamaru explained.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto stumbled.

All four ninja's heads turned in surprise when they heard Naruto.

"So, Sakura isn't with you guys?" Naruto gulped.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No,"

"Oh," Naruto said sadly. He stared at the ground still a little bit in shock.

Tsunade walked around her desk and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's ok Naruto; we'll get her back…"

Naruto looked up to see all of them nod. "Ok, but I want to help…"

--

Diedara sat in the corner of the cell watching Sakura, who in return just sat in the opposite corner and stared at the wall. Deidara had brought a lamp in so now they could at least see a little.

There was a knock on the door.

Diedara watched the konouchi stiffen as he got up. He opened the door to see Itachi in the hall. "About time, yeah?"

Itachi ignored deidara's comment and walked into the cell.

Diedara shrugged, "good luck Sakura, yeah?" '_you'll need it._' He then left the room leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

Itachi walked over and stood infront of Sakura. "So are you willing to answer some questions?"

"Bite me!" Sakura hissed.

"Fine I guess we'll do this the hard way." Itachi sighed as he reached into his robe for something.

--

Ok thats the end of chapter 2 and i hope it wasn't to short i've been brain dead and i have also been kicked off the PC at my house, permenently... so i have limited time at the library to do this stff, so it's gonna be a little slow. Also i have something to ask of the reviewers/readers. Can you give me some info about the akatsuki members? If you give some answers i'll let you guys ask some questions about the story and i'll try to answer them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to add soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Mission Backfire**

**Ch 3.**

Naruto left the hokage's office mad. No more like furious. Tsunade had told Naruto that he was not to get involved, and no matter how much he argues the answer was always the same.

Naruto walked to his house and slammed the front door shut after entering. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands . He was shaking all over. '_there has to be a way to get Sakura back…. There just has to be.'_

Just then the door bell rang.

Naruto was startled, he wasn't expecting any visitors. He got up anyway and opened the door revealing who was behind it.

"H-Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata stayed quiet at first but soon spoke. "I-I was passing by and I-I figured, y-you know…. M-maybe y-you would like to g-go get some ramen with m-me?"

Naruto blinked in surprise

"Wll that is I-if you d-don't want t-to…" Hinata stuttered.

"N-No, it's fine! Really, I was just a little surprised you asked that's all." The blond smiled his goofy grin.

"Oh, O-ok!" Hinata smiled back.

After they were done getting their ramen Naruto and Hinata decided to walk around town for a while. It had gotten dark after they had finished eating their ramen, and now only the street lights and the moon lit the place.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was staring at the ground as they walked. "Hey, Hinata. Are you ok? You haven't said much…"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks still staring at the ground.

"Uh, Hinata, what's wro-"

"Do you want to save Sakura?' she asked quickly.

"W-what?"

"Do you w-wish to s-save Sakura?" she asked once more, but slower this time, looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Yeah you know I do, but I'm.."

"Then lets go." Hinata interrupted again.

"Um… Hinata, you do know that Tsunade wouldn't like it if I disobeyed her orders. So why are you asking?" Naruto asked.

"B-because she told us not to go after her either… I don't know, it j-just sounds like she's telling us to leave Sakura to their evil ways." Hinata said, drawing her eyes back to the ground. "I-I just want to get her back, sh-she's a good friend and I-I…" she choked down a sob.

Naruto was surprised. Never would he believe that Hinata would want to disobey the hokage. The he grinned. The blonde grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a tight hug.

Hinata squeaked in surprise. She looked up at Naruto's face and saw tears silently streaming down his face. Slowly Hinata wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered into her ear.

--

Itachi removed his hand from his cloak keeping whatever he had in it, hidden inside his hand. "So, do you like Konoha?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Itachi. '_What's his game_?' thinking over the question first to see if there may be any hidden reason for asking it she found none. "yeah, and what does it matter to you?"

He ignored her question and continued. "Do you have any hobby's?"

'_Yeah he's planning something… I know he is!_' she stayed quiet at that question, not wanting to give much to information about herself. Even though it was pretty much pointless, they probably had a file on her or something.

"Any friends?"

"A few…" was her only response.

"Are they close friends?"

Silence.

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

Sakura flinched. Not many people asked about her parents for one reason only… they had been murdered.

Itachi saw this reaction and continued on hat subject. "How are they doing?"

Sakura avoided looking him in the eyes and stared at the ground. She wasn't going to talk at all.

He smirked, He knew he had hit a sore spot now. "Such a pity that they were so pathetic enough to get murdered."

Sakura immediately glared at him again "Shut up…" she said.

"Though they never were much use anyway… they were lazy…"

"Shut UP!" she growled.

"Stupid…"

"I said shut up….."

"Pathetic…"

Anger practically rolled off of Sakura. '_Screw the shinobi rules of not showing emotion, no one… and I mean NOONE, insults my parents!_' She stood from her spot and glared at him from there. "Stop talking Uchiha….."

"And lastly, weak…." he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura "Weak just like their daughter…" He whispered into her ear.

Sakura stiffened when he disappeared. When she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered those cruel words, she became more furious. Turning around she raised her fist to punch the Uchiha square in the face, only to have it simply caught easily in one of his hands. "Shut the hell up Itachi!"

"I'll stop if your willing to answer questions…" was his only reply.

Sakura stood there glaring harder, if that was even possible. If looks cold kill, Itachi would be dead a hundred times over by now. "No…"

Itachi didn't even blink at her response, he just gazed lazily and before she could react he something that felt like cold metal across Sakura's wrist. He released her hand he hand been holding. "I would answer the questions now if I were you." He stated simply. "Figured I'd give you a fair warning."

Sakura stepped back until her back was at the wall again. She didn't want him going behind her again, she wanted Itachi in plain sight. Looking down at her wrist she noticed it was a bracelet of some sort. "What is this?" looking closer she saw some weird symbols on it. "Why did you put this on me Uchiha?" she asked venomously.

Itachi just kept smirking. "Never mind that for the moment my dear… I have a few questions that need answering, and yours are bound to be answered shortly." He stated, already knowing she was going to put up a fight.

She folded her arms over her chest and waited for the question silently.

"What was your mission about?"

She was silent at first. "One that's classified, and two, it's none of your damn business…" she stated.

Itachi shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you Sakura." there was a beep and the next thing Sakura knew she was on the floor in pain.

"What the fuck was that!?" she asked when she could finally talk.

He sighed. "I'll let you figure that out on your own cherry blossom…" continuing he repeated the question. "What was your mission about?"

"Fuck you, you bas…" she heard the beep and only seconds later felt the pain like before. '_Damn it! What the hells going on?!_'

"Swearing isn't going to get you anywhere…" Itachi stated. "Now answer the question."

Sakura glared fiercely at Itachi. From the dim light that the lamp showed, she could see a small hint of amusement on his face. She looked down at the bracelet studying it for a moment. '_How is this thing hurting me? If that's what's hurting me in the first place…._' "I'm not going to answer Itachi-_san…._" she hissed, venom laced with her words.

The beep was yet again heard in the silent cell. Sakura's gaze quickly went to the bracelet and saw it give off a small blue spark before she closed her eyes in pain. She tried to remove the bracelet but couldn't, how he even got it on her was a mystery when there is no clasp. '_Shit…_' she thought as she tried hard not to scream. When it stopped she was shaking from the shock of it. '_Damn that hurt!_'

Itachi didn't even show any concern for the konoichi. "The pain only increases each time… and each time it stays there longer as well…" he explained.

"You're a bastard you know that?" she hissed. '_Have to find a way to get this damn thing off…_'

"Maybe I should see how long you could stand that pain." he smirked. "Seeing as you won't answer my questions…"

Sakura's eyes widened. '_Awww, shit, this is going to hurt like hell, I know it is!'_

Itachi pushed the level of static charge up to halfway, which even some akatsuki members would find unbearable. He pressed the button on the remote and watched as Sakura's face went into that of shear agony.

Sakura bit her lip trying hard not to scream, but she was defiantly whimpering. As minutes went by the pain never increased or decreased. That is until Itachi decided to take it up another 10 notches (AN: the remote has a scale from 0-100, now it is on 60... Ow, I feel bad for Sakura… ok continuing now ) Sakura couldn't help it she screamed in sheer agony. The bracelet was sending waves of electric currents through her that made her ache without doing damage to any cells in the body.

Itachi watched as tears ran down her face. He bent down to her level "Have we had enough?"

Sakura was still writhing in pain and could barley talk, but responded to the best of her abilities. "Go… t-to… f-fucking HELL!"

Itachi turned the dial up farther and listened to the konoichi scream so loud he thought his ears were going to pop. "Hn, obviously we haven't learned our lesson yet…" he let the dial raise to 80 and only barley ignored the urge to hold his ears.

She screamed loudly and painfully high pitched. As much as she tried she couldn't stop either.

Itachi waited for a good 10 minutes before he shut the device off. He was surprised she was even still conscience after that. He watched as her breath came in pants. "I think that's enough for today… just be forewarned, next time it wont be so pleasant my dear Sakura.." he brushed her bangs out of her face and then stood. Leaving the room he took the lamp with him and locked the door.

Sakura laid limp. Itachi's threat rang through her head over and over. '_I won't give up… I will never betray Konoha…_' with that last thought darkness took over and she laid there unaware of anything around her.

--

I am SO… SO sorry for taking this long to add another chapter. I've had writers block on a few stories for almost half a year now and I am just getting over it, so I hope I can add the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. I say 2 because I've been being gone form 6am till 7-9pm for a lot of day now… well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, it's not much longer than the others but like I said I had some major writers block going for a while. Once again I am very sorry for the late post. And thank you very much to those who have reviewed my story, I appreciate your thoughts greatly!


End file.
